1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an operation method of an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a message function and an operation method thereof.
2. Related Art
Human-computer environment has been developed for over a half century from the past large-scale mainframes to personal computers, and computer systems capable of providing high-speed computation and having a large amount of storage capability are quickly developed together with a huge network and become indispensable tools in people's daily life. Along with progress of technology, popularity of the computer system has increased year by year. The modern people are more and more accustomed to use the computer systems as tools in daily office work, study, communication, information browsing and entertainment. Therefore, to ensure the computer system to have diversified function to assist people's daily life is one of subjects to be studied.